Cubby
Cubby 'is a character in ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a tiny bit cowardly, yet adventurous boy. In the series he takes care of the coins and treasure that he, Jake and Izzy constantly find. He is also the holder of the map of Never Land that Peter Pan gave him. He is shown to be very clumsy. It is shown on a few occasions that he has a slight lisp, particularly when he's excited. He was voiced by Jonathan Morgan Heit and later by Jadon Sand. '''Appearance Cubby is a short, plump, 6 years old with blonde hair, gold blonde eyebrows, blue eyes, fair skin, rosy cheeks, red shorts with a large orange patch on his right legging, white T-shirt with a V-neckline, blue bandana, navy vest with a couple gold buttons vertically on both sides, white socks with blue trims on tops of them, brown boots with gold buckles. To see the gallery of all his outfits, click here In Star Darlings, Cubby's Starling appearance includes a leather jacket a silver shirt that says "Shine On, Kid!" denim starry pants, golden sneakers, and on his wrist is his wish pendant, a watch just like Adora's. He wears a golden cap on his golden hair with a streak of his blond Wishling hair, a gold star mark on his left cheek and his eyes are silver. Personality Cubby is curious and seems quite intelligent. He is great with maps. He looks up to the other two as older siblings who are there for him always. He has a tendency to get upset easily but that never gets in the way of him helping to come up with a solution. In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", it reveals that Captain Hook does not believe Cubby to be a threat to his plans. Despite this, Cubby proved himself worthy by taking on Captain Hook with only Skully as help putting aside his great fear of him. He is also one of the crew members aboard Jake's pirate ship Bucky. Role in the series Cubby is a member of a band of pirates organized by Peter Pan, and consisting of himself, Jake, Izzy, and their parrot Skully. He plays a key part in the overall story as the holder of the map of Never Land. The pirate's secret hideout on Pirate Island also holds a large map room where Cubby keeps a trove of maps. Though very adventurous, Cubby is easily scared and somewhat clumsy. He appears to have a low self-esteem, constantly thinking low of himself, but can be resourceful when necessary. A few episodes revolve around Cubby such as the already mentioned "The Emerald Coconut". In "Cubby's Sunken Treasure", Cubby accidentally uncovers the lost treasure map of the legendary Captain Fisher. In The Never Night Star, Cubby was forced to face his fear of the dark when the crew went of a journey to find the Lost City of Gold. In the episode "Cubby's Mixed Up Map", Captain Hook switches Cubby's map with a fake one to keep Jake and his crew from finding their way to the Golden Dinghy. Cubby proves his resourcefulness and keen memory recalling all the locations leading to the Golden Dinghy. Cubby was once again the main focus in the episode "Pirate Swap!". He and Bones were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Hook's. They would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning a whole new experiences on how the pirate crew live. In the episode "Cubby the Brave!", when Jake and crew find a pair of abandoned boots on their hunt for the Treasure of Spikey Pike Peak, Jake suggests that they might be the legendary Boots of Bravery, in hopes of helping Cubby conquer his fear. In the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!" Cubby auditioned to become one of Captain Flynn's sand pirates for the day by enduring various trials of the Never Land Desert along with Bones. Captain Hook became furious that a member of his crew would ever join Flynn's crew. In the episode Cubby's Crabby Crusade, Cubby is is mistaken for Jake by King Crab and his subjects who need help protecting their treasure the Golden Claw from Captain Hook. In the episode Jake's Pirate Swap Meet, Jake accidentally trades Cubby's first map to Captain Hook leading to a very special treasure he hid on Never Land. Jake tires to correct this error by offering the objects Hook trade for the map but the greedy captain refuse and set a course to uncover Cubby's treasure. Jake and his crew give chase after Hook. Unknown to Hook at the time Cubby set various pirate booby traps to keep his treasure safe from thieving pirates and to make matter worse the various objects he traded Jake for the map could of help him out of the traps. By the end of the episode the Hook finally finds treasure but it was merely a coconut Cubby calls Captain Coconutty. In the episode Cubby's Tall Tale, Cubby and the rest of the crew were enjoying Captain Flynn tale of adventure on Shipwreck Beach. Once it became Cubby's turn to tell a tale. In order to impress Flynn and his mateys Cubby exaggerate his tall tale about his journey to buried treasure at the top of Hidden Peak. Unknown to the young pirates Captain Hook overhears and sets off to find it taking Cubby's map. Jake and his crew are accompanied by Flynn. Cubby was the main focus in the episode "Beardini's Apprentice". Cubby wishes to learn how to do magic as good as Beardini the Pirate Magician, but he happens to have some trouble, but Beardini reassure his new student that he needs to be confidant, but during the lesson Captain Hook and Smee sneak into to Beardini's lair to steal magic. Beardini was furious at the villainous duo and ask Cubby to transport them out of his lair, but during the process Cubby accidentally sends Beardini away with Hook and Smee to a magical castle, Castle Castaway which the only means of leaving is by being transported by the magician that sent them. Cubby along with Jake and the other pirates journey to the magical castle to rescue Beardini, Hook and Smee. After being rescued by Cubby, Beardini rewards the young pirate by making him a honorary pirate magician. Terra Monsters Floater the Yantis A Yantis who loves coconuts like his owner! In fact, he loves anything flavored with coconuts; coconut cupcakes, coconut milkshakes, and coconut ice cream. Shock the Manticub The fierce Manticub and Cubby's best Terra Monster friend. However, he gets shocked (literally) when he gets scared which is why Cubby named him Shock. When Cubby first met him, they were both scared and ran away from each other but later he was captured by Hades and was forced to become his Terra Monster. Luckily, Jake, Kwazii, Izzy and him came to the rescue and their Terra Monsters fought with Hades' Terra Monsters. Then they rescued Shock and returned him to his family but decided to stay with Cubby and ever since they became an inseparable team. Lil' Sootie the Sootimander The Sootimander who is short tempered but still has a warm heart. When he gets angry or upset, Lil' Sootie's tail lights up like crazy and he accidentally burns something up. But when he's sad, he cries out soot from his eyes. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Apprentices Category:Humans Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Students of DJES Category:Musicians Category:Athletes